Stretch
by Challopea
Summary: Short story set right after Chapter 52 of the Manga. Hange and her squad joined the Corporal in the hiding. The Corporal insisted on their joining them in training. Hange defied the Corporal's order and the Corporal became very angry... Slightly LeviHan if you look in that way. No explicit fluff unless you look real hard.


They might be hiding out, but it did not mean that they could go without training. At least the Corporal did not think so. That was the reason that they had spent the entire afternoon training. Not only the newbies from the newly formed Levi Squad, but also Hange and all her squad. They went through the entire routine that the Corporal had developed for the Scout Legion. So they could be fit, sharp and ready to take on the Titans at any time.

By the time Erwin's messenger from the headquarters arrived, everybody was exhausted and more than ready to take a break. But not for the Corporal. 'Wait, we are not done yet-now it is stretch time. You all know how important stretching is, and you can never have enough of it! Go. Stretch!' He made sure that everybody heard him loud and clear before he headed off to the cottage with the messenger.

"But it is getting darker,' Sasha complained in a barely audible voice, 'if we don't go hunting now, it will be too late. And it has been so long since the last time we had any meat.' She turned around to look at the other people in the group.

Everybody stopped at whatever stretching they were doing, and looked at each other, but nobody said anything.

Until Hange pushed herself off the ground and grabbed Armin's shoulder to pull him up with her. 'Come on, Armin! Hurry up. At lunch you said you had an idea about how to set up a trap for the murderers of poor Nick. Let us talk more on it. Men, this is soooo exciting. I can't wait to hear what you have to say!'

Hange said with her signature big grin on their face while half shoving and half pushing Armin towards the cottage, before she stopped, turned around and gave the orders, 'Jean and Connie, you two take patrol; Mikasa and Historia, you two get the kitchen started; and everybody else, go, go, go! It is getting dark. Wait, Moblit, you are in charge!'

It was their lucky day. They got several rabbits, geese and even a small deer. Eren did have a little trouble with shooting Bambi, but before he could complain, Sasha had already pulled the trigger. He never knew that she was such a good mark's man. But he did know what effects the word 'meat' had on her. So he was not completely surprised.

That was the only sad part of the entire hunting trip. And everybody was so happy and chattered lovely about the great dinner they were going to have as they drew near to the small cottage. Until they were close enough to hear the screams.

Loud screams. Though they were still too far to make out the words. It was clear to them that whoever it was, he or she must have been in extreme pains. As if they were screaming for help, for someone to come running to save their dear life.

It was not long before Moblit started running. It was only several seconds before Eren followed and quickly surpassed him. His Titan senses were sharper than human's. So he knew the voice. It was Hange.

'Stop! Oh. It hurts!'

'Oh, please, please, stop! It really, really hurts!'

'Oh, Don't, that's not humanly possible! Stop! My leg is coming off!'

'Oh, Don't, my hip, my hip! Those are my hips!'

'Oh, my neck, my neck, oh, it is breaking, it is breaking… Oh, stop, it really, really hurts!'

The words were getting clearer and clearer as he was getting closer and closer.

'Take the kitchen door! Take the kitchen door!' Moblit shouted from behind to remind him before he realized the kitchen door was closer. He almost took the long way to go to the front of the house. This gave Moblit enough time to catch up with him. By the time Eren pushed open the kitchen door to rush in, he was almost at his heels.

But Moblit stopped. As soon as he saw what was happening inside the kitchen. It surprised Eren. He turned around to see what happened, and stared right into Moblit's shocked face.

As shocked as everybody else in the kitchen.

Everyone was there. Everyone who did not join the hunting.

Armin was right by the door at the other end of the kitchen. The one that leads into the living room. He was shaking, shaking very hard. The last time he saw him shaking so hard it was the day the wall of Shiganshina breached.

Jean was a few steps behind him, held back by Connie, while Historia was trying to calm the guy who was at least a foot taller than her, like calming a little baby.

Mikasa was by the side of the kitchen sink. Her hands holding onto her apron, her head lowered, her lips curled hard downwards, staring into the floor.

The sight of Mikasa and Armin calmed him down a little bit. But it did not stop him. The screams were now much clearer. And it was definitely from the living room, just on the other side of the door.

But, before he could pushed open the door, Armin caught him and held him down.

'Stop! Don't!' Armin whispered to him in a barely audible voice. The poor blonde boy was still shaking terribly.

'What!?' Eren could not believe what Armin just did.

'It is ok. It is ok.' Armin tried to calm him down.

'Ok? Ok!? She is screaming! She is crying!' Eren tried to break off.

'Look!' Armin pointed Eren's face towards to a small crack on the wooden door.

'Wha, what?!' The crack was tiny. But it was big enough for Eren to see through. He could only see a narrow part of the room. The room was dark, just a dim light on the table but was completely blocked out by the shadow hovering over the table.

It was the Corporal.

It took him a couple of seconds to figure out where Hange was. First he saw a barefoot leg pushing against the Corporal's shoulder. Then he saw the hands and the arms waving around in the air.

She was on the table and there was nobody else in the room.

'What happened?' Eren took half a step back, and asked Armin.

Armin let his arms go. His face looked down at floor as if he could not look directly into Eren's face. After a few moments, he said, "we were talking about my idea. Hange was very excited. She was taking notes, and also making some drawings.

"Then the Corporal came out with the messenger, and asked, 'What happened? Where is everybody?' Hange tried to explain, but he would not listen.

"He was very angry. He told the messenger to leave. Then he said, 'that includes you, Armin!' before he pulled me up from the chair, threw me out into the kitchen, and shut the door behind us."

Armin sighed and looked up at him with a very sad look, and finished his explanation, 'that was what happened.'

'But why? why?' After knowing that the Squad Leader was not in any real danger other than the Corporal, Eren relaxed a bit and asked.

The sound of the blood rushing to his head started to die down and he could hear. Hear what the squad leader was saying when she was not screaming.

'Yes. There! Just there! That feels so good.'

'Yes. Deeper, Levi, There, Just there! Just a little deeper. Oh… Deeper! Oh, Levi, you are so great!'

When she was not screaming, she was, well, practically, moaning…

'You are so tight! You are so damned tight!' these words were from the Corporal. Words squeezed out between his teeth, while all his strength focused on something else.

Blood started to rush up Eren's face. He remembered when he was a kid, the few times that he walked in on his parents and saw things that he was not supposed to see.

He felt so embarrassed, even his ears was turning red. He could not even look at Mikasa and Historia, let around find any words to say.

Nobody said anything. Everybody just stood there, looking extremely embarrassed and staring at their own feet.

Until footsteps sounded closer and closer on the other side of the door. Then the door opened, and the Corporal came out.

Dandy and immaculate as he always was. Not a single wrinkle on his clothes. As if nothing happened.

Closely behind him was Hange. Her face slightly red. Her shirt all crinkled up. One of her arms extended while she tried to pull her military jacket back on.

'Levi, that was a great stretch! It feels so good!' With a loud 'thank you', the squad leader lowered her head and gave the Corporal a peck on his cheek.

The Corporal stopped in his steps, apparently too stunned by the squad leader's action to give any response. Even his face had started to turn a little pink. Then he was almost jerked forward by a big heavy swat on his back.

'Gotcha!' The squad leader was almost jumping up and down, as if she was so happy that she finally got the strongest of Human Kind on surprise, and gave him a nice and big smack.

'What are you doing, Shitty four-eyes?' the Corporal finally caught himself, and sneered at the squad leader with his usual scowl.

'That was for making me hurt! You didn't have to make it hurt so much! It really hurts!' the squad leader complained, pouting her lips.

'That is what you get when you don't do your stretch!' the Corporal's scowl got even deeper, when he looked around in the room, staring at everybody who stood there.

Connie was the first one to get back his senses. 'Yes, Sir! Stretch! We all need to stretch!' He picked up his feet and started running towards the door, as fast as he can.

Soon everybody followed and filed out of the kitchen. Including Armin. Only after he got the reassuring nods from the squad leader.

'Go! Just go! Everything will be ok.' The squad leader whispered to him with a big smiley face.

Dinner that night was very late. At least two hours later than usual. Everyone was in the courtyard focusing on their 'stretching'. It was dark, and cold. No stars. No moonlight. But nobody dared to come in.

The Corporal had already made a very good example and showed them what would happen if they did not 'finish' their stretching.

Even though the smell of the cooking dinner felt some good. The smell of roasted geese and broiled rabbits was so attempting. Especially when their empty stomach were growling.

Not until Hange opened the windows of the kitchen, sticking her dirty sote smoldered face out and called, 'dinner is ready! everybody, come back in!'

Inside the kitchen, it was very warm and cozy. The Corporal was standing in front of the sink, finishing up the last bit of cleaning. Hange was happily waving everybody in and rushing them to settle around the table. The table was all set out, freshly baked bread just out of the oven, broiled rabbits, geese, baked potatoes-it was like a feast, a holiday feast that was good enough for a king.

'It is all the Corporal's cooking,' Hange declared proudly with that big grin on her face, 'I did help though-look!' pointing everybody to her messy apron. It was all soiled up. In fact, it was not just her apron, even the back of her shirt was covered with flour, and her pants have large stains of indeterminable liquids like grease or vinegar on them, spreckled with flour, pieces of potato peels, and etc.

'Stop it, Idiot! I told you to go upstairs and change. You look so gross, you damned four eyes!' the corporal stopped her from trying to steal his usual place at the head of the table and shoved her to the seat next on his right, and sat down.

The last one to do so at the dinner table.


End file.
